


Dancing with the Devil

by EmmyBarrett



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Way little sister, Daughter of the devil, Demon, F/M, Hybrids, Sirens, Succubus, Werewolves, Witches, angel - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyBarrett/pseuds/EmmyBarrett
Summary: Lilith's parents spent her whole convincing her that she was a regular human and she was fine with that. She didn't have to worry about being classified or taking  a class to learn to control her power. Or at least she thought she didn't.Remington is a vampire who imprinted on Lilith and would do anything to protect her. But as they discover more about her and who she really is it seems to become impossible.How long can you protect someone from themselves?
Relationships: Remington Leith/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dancing with the Devil

I was zoning out in my English class when one of my friends threw a paper airplane note to my desk. I look back at my friend who had this stupid grin on his face and was gesturing for me to read it. I tried to ignore him because I knew it was one of his stupid jokes about how I'm human but he just kept sending more and more so I gave in and read one. 

_That Remington guy is staring really hard at you._

I look to the back of the classroom to see Remington Leith staring at me, I'm not sure in what way though. It was like he wanted to hurt me or like I was his property. But there was also confusion and denial and his eyes. I look back at Greyson to see him just looking back and forth between me and Remington like he was trying to figure something out. He noticed me looking at him and it appeared he had gotten an idea before going to write another note. This time instead throwing a paper airplane he balled it up and threw it had my head because he thought he was funny. 

I here a low barely audible growl come from the back of the classroom and I turn my head to see what it was. Remington was now looking at Greyson with a look of pure rage. Like he had just destroyed his most prized possession. I then look to Greyson who was looking at me in pure confusion so I just shrugged my shoulders to say to say I have no clue either. I turn back around in my seat to try and uncrumple this paper so I could read whatever ridiculous note Greyson had left for me.

_He either wants to sleep with you or he wants to feed off of you._

I rolled my eyes as the bell rang letting us leave for the day. Greyson was such an idiot sometimes but I loved him. I usually walk with Greyson but since today was Friday he had some kind of drama practice so he left me to walk alone.

I start walking to my locker for some reason Remington was standing there. "What are you?" He asks as I approach my locker. "A human." I say not sure of why he was questioning me. "Then why can't I read your thoughts?" He pushes not believing me. "You tried to read my thoughts?" My voice was a lot louder than I wanted it to be. "Yes, but I couldn't, so why is that?" He continues to question me. "I don't know, maybe your not as powerful as you think you are." I tell him not sure as to why this was so important. Truth was that nobody could read my mind and no one could figure out why not. "I think I could handle reading a humans mind." He scoffed at me. 

I began to walk away from him and head home but he followed me. "Isn't Greyson walking you home?" He asks me. "No he has drama today." I'm not sure why he was questioning me but it was getting very annoying at that point. "Well then I am." He stated. "Why?" I asked with a hint of attitude in my voice. "Because your a human and there are a lot of bad people who could hurt you when your by yourself." He spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's like three-thirty in the afternoon, who tries to kidnap people in daylight?" I ask before quickening my step trying to get away from him but failing since he was a vampire and they were naturally very fast. "What race is Greyson?" He asks me as we we exit the building and head down my street. "He's a siren." I state. "But aren't all sirens females?" He asks unsure. "He used to be a female." I tell him. "Huh?" A dumbfounded look crosses his face. "He is a transgender female to male." "He got the surgery two years ago." I explain to him. We walk the rest of the way in silence, thankfully.

We reach my house and I expect him to leave but he doesn't. "You can go now, we've reached my house." I try to get him to leave but instead he just stood there silently and awkwardly. I guess we stood like that for a while because my mom had walked outside. "Oh, Lilith who is this? My mom asks me. "Hello Mrs. Way I'm Remington, I walked your daughter home since Greyson couldn't today." He spoke to my mom. "How sweet of you!" My mom said with excitement in her voice. "You know Lilith, it's awfully rude of you to not invite me in after I walked you all this way." Remington said with fake offense in his voice. "Yes, how rude of you Lilith." My mom said defending Remington. "WHAT!?" I screech louder than intended. "Go on, invite him in." My mom pushes. "Would you like to come in Remington?" My voice laced with fake enthusiasm as I spoke. "As a matter of fact, I would love to." He said before walking in with my mother as I follow behind him. 

"Where is Mikey and Gerard?" I ask my mother who was now becoming best friends with Remington. "Mikey's upstairs and Gerard's in the basement." My mom says before walking into the kitchen leaving me alone with this mostly random guy. "Why don't me show me to your room?" He asks me. "Right this way." I say deciding I would try to be nice to him even though I just him and don't really like people. We walk upstairs and are immediately met with Mikey. "Who's this Lilith?" Mikey asks in a protective manner. "I'm her friend Remington." Remington responds for me. "Oh, I didn't know you hung out with anyone besides Farah and Greyson." Mikey says mildly confused. "I don't."I state bluntly before dragging Remington away. 

We enter my room and Remington starts admiring all my band posters. "May I ask why you are all of a sudden so interested and becoming friends with me?" I ask him breaking the silence that surrounded us. "Because, I decided I need more friends." I could tell he was lying but decided to let it go. We sat and silence on our phones for fifteen minutes before I realized Remington was just staring at a blank wall concentrating on reading my thoughts. "Are you really trying to read my thoughts again?" I ask breaking his concentration. "How'd you know that?" He asks confused. "I don't know, I'm just really good reading people and being able to tell exactly what they're doing. "And your sure your a human?" He asks. "Absolutely positive." I say.


End file.
